The Ultimate Animated Movie Crossover
by Coleiosis
Summary: Combining the epicness and hilarity of Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, Zootopia, Ratchet & Clank, and Popeye the Sailor, it's no wonder this is such a masterwork! Join these five strange heroes as they venture to an asylum held by Needles Kane the killer clown. Can they eradicate him of the evil that he is? What fate awaits them?


Coleiosis Productions presents…  
The Ultimate Animated Movie Crossover by Cole Bezotte

Introduction I think THIS should be a step in the right direction.  
It's probably been since January 2016 that I thought up this crazy but wonderful idea. A combination between the best movies I've seen this year should be the thing to immediately grab readers' attention. But as another good reason to write this, it's to get out of my head the fact that I am no longer friends with Maria, who was helpful when we first met…online. Well, let me pass the time by putting together what can be proved as a masterpiece.  
Every year, during summertime, I have all the time to write these movie-length fanfic stories. And those are always the best ones, especially because they're longer and more epic than the usual fanfics I write during the months of school. And now that I'm in college, I'll be taking some writing classes to improve my works and help the reader grasp them and understand them better. Cool, right?  
Well, it's been a long time since I've been writing the epic pages of Super Sonic Squad and PlayStation All-Stars. I honestly don't know when I'll come up with some new material; I'm having a hard time thinking up some new ideas. But if something comes to mind, I'll be more than willing to do it.  
Anyway, you better enjoy this one! This combines the unmatched hilarity/epicness of Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, Zootopia, Ratchet & Clank, Popeye the Sailor, and Twisted Metal. I honestly don't know how they're supposed to make a Twisted Metal movie; they've rumored it multiple times, but we have seen no real results. But it would be cool if they fulfilled our wish.  
And so, without further ado, I give you the tale of the ogre, the panda, the fox, the Lombax, the sailor, and the clown. Enjoy!

The Ultimate Animated Movie Crossover The old swamp was still the same after all these years. Nothing was entirely new, nothing was left in ruin, and nothing was ever changed. The only difference was the inside of the house, which was the emotions expressed both inwardly and outwardly, the emotions of the ogre family.  
It had been a long time since Shrek had rescued the lovely Princess Fiona from the highest room of the tallest tower. Since then, nothing had ever split them apart from their marriage; not even useless, pathetic, annoying talking donkeys. Even their little ogre infants had not ticked them off in the least; Shrek and Fiona knew for a fact that they had formed the perfect family.  
One day, Shrek woke up all alone in the swamp. He did not see Fiona in the house, nor did he find his kids anywhere. The answer to his question was written upon a small slip of paper, nailed to the front door. Shrek spotted it and read it:  
"Dear Shrek,  
The kids and I are out to the market at Far Far Away. There, we will pick up some ingredients for tonight's dinner. We will be back tonight.  
Love,  
Fiona"

Shrek chuckled after reading the note. "I hope she adds some red eyeballs to the dinner tonight," he thought aloud. "That's always the best stuff…"  
After getting fully dressed, the big happy ogre stepped out of the house to catch a whiff of fresh air. Immediately, the heat of the sun beamed down upon him, as if attempting to hypnotize him in its all its beauty. But Shrek was simply satisfied that it was there to mark a brand new day for him and his beautiful swamp.  
Suddenly, a thought struck him on the head: was he alone? Or was there someone hidden within the recesses of the swamp, watching his every move? That's what he felt, due to one of his big ears twitching, listening to a strange, unfamiliar sound. Never before had he heard this noise, not anywhere he has ever been. It came from up the hill, in front of the swamp. He felt the need to walk up and check out what was going on.  
And when he fully approached the scene, he found a strange-looking object. It was a spaceship, parked at the top of the hill, with a large band of tiny blue Protopets hopping around it. And at the ship's head, the yellow Lombax known as Ratchet held his Omniwrench tightly. It seemed like it was a pest control's job for Ratchet as he struggled to keep the Protopets under control before they spread out across the land. Ratchet did not see that Shrek was standing right there in front of the ship, not until he heard him shout: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!"  
Ratchet quickly looked to see an irritated ogre overreacting and stuttering in front of him. "I apologize for this…" he spoke to him. "I've got it all control. If you can just clear out a little, I can catch these little critters before they invade your home."  
"Well you better make it snappy!" Shrek replied as he stood back. "What are these things anyway?"  
"They're Protopets…pretty crazy, these creatures… I've got to capture these little guys and take them back to Megacorp. They just recently invented an electric collar to tame these beasts, but these test subjects had broken out and ended up here."  
"Believe me, fella, I've dealt with beings tougher than these weirdos. Perhaps I can help you kick their little tushies."  
"Go ahead…give it your best shot…"  
With excitement rushing through his blood, Shrek swept his two massive arms across the ground and scooped up four of the Protopets before they could escape. Ratchet dealt with the other two by giving putting them into a state of concussion. Then he and Shrek tossed them into the storage compartment of the ship, where they were safe and sound. But once all that was taken care of, there was something very different about where Ratchet and Shrek stood. The ship was still there, and there were still fields of tall grass. But something was amiss; it seemed as if they were now in a completely different location than they were previously.  
"I have a feeling we're not in my swamp anymore…" Shrek said as he looked around. "What happened?"  
"You're absolutely right," Ratchet replied. "It looks like someone is messing with the space-time continuum…and took us HERE! But…what is this place?"  
Overhead of them was not a good sign: a plain white ice cream truck was parked right next to a carrot market. Nobody was there at all; it seemed that the place was deserted a few days ago. And on the ground right next to the truck, a crumpled piece of paper lied there motionless. Shrek walked over to it and picked it up; he laid the paper in its proper position before reading what it said: "I WANT YOUR BLOOD, OGRE!"  
"Is someone already after me?" Shrek thought aloud, frustrated. "I can't let this happen now! I've got to get back to my swamp! But HOW?"  
"I see a train coming…" Ratchet said as he pointed out a vehicle coming their way. The train began to slow down as the conductor spotted the two creatures at the proper stop. Once the vehicle came to a halt, Shrek figured that this was his only way of getting back home. "Are you sure you want to walk out of this right now?" Ratchet continued.  
"I have to get back to my wife and kids," Shrek replied. "They must be worried sick about me!"  
"I know whose truck that is, and I know who's after you!"  
"Wh… What?"  
"It's my worst enemy Needles, also known as Sweet Tooth. That vicious clown has probably murdered his latest victim by now. Even after I momentarily left the League of Heroes, he has STILL been tracking me down, trying to put an end to my race. When I return to my team, we'll give that creep a lesson he'll never forget."  
(Remember when Ratchet left Pupuru into a big adventure with Jin Kazama? I TOLD you there would be a story that links with it, and THIS is it!)  
"Do you suppose this guy did something to Fiona and the kids as well? They're ogres as well as I am…" Shrek suddenly stopped speaking. Now he realized that Ratchet was telling him the truth. Needles must want something from his ogre race.  
"Would you like some help getting to his hideout?" Ratchet asked him. "I would be GLAD to assist you…"  
Shrek sighed shortly, then replied: "Fine. Let's see where this train takes us…"  
He and Ratchet stepped aboard the train to prepare a brand new adventure. But the second they entered, they found something very unusual about it. Every single passenger, also the conductor, were all animals of every kind. "Did I just enter a fairytale creature transport?" Shrek thought as he looked around himself.  
"Hey!" spoke a fox from the far right corner. "Don't stare! Just because you're green doesn't mean you can act like the lost alien."  
"Are you kidding me?" Shrek replied as he approached the orange fox. "I just so happen to be separated from my beautiful wife and children, and I need to find them! And don't call me a…"  
The ogre suddenly stopped. He took a closer look to see that the fox had garbed a police uniform, with a badge attached. And on the badge was etched the initials "ZPD" which stood for "Zootopia Police Department".  
"You were saying?" the fox said.  
"Eh… Sorry about that…" Shrek resumed. "I didn't notice you were of authority."  
"I'm not of authority… I'm just a wild one doing what's right to save my city. The name's Nick Wilde by the way."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Shrek!" The ogre reached to shake Nick's hand, but he squeezed it too hard and gave it a cramp.  
"Ooch!" Nick thought, trying not to insult he whom he had just greeted. "I bet Carrots goes through this kind of thing when meeting someone new. And speaking of which, the train is not moving fast enough! I've got to get her out of that asylum or else!"  
This makes three extraordinary creatures on a journey to burn whatever nasty scheme Needles had formulated. But in exactly thirty seconds, a FOURTH person was about to speak up and relate to the dilemma that the other three were going through. A big, fat panda…eh, I mean THE big fat panda had overheard the conversation and wanted to get in on the action.  
"I couldn't help but overhear," he spoke up. "I don't know how that clown can overtake our friends without doing any Kung Fu. I hope he didn't take the word of Count Amphi, who thought Kung Fu was just a myth."  
(Remember that story called "Evil Unchained"? It is now that this new bombshell of a story continues where it left off.)  
"Please don't get off the subject…" Shrek sighed.  
"But I'm serious!" the panda continued. "I saw what happened all the way at China! That clown was issued to a challenge by the has-been warrior known as Boar! But that clown made short work of him, wielding this big blade that was so different from the legendary Sword of Heroes! After mopping the floor with Boar (Hey! I rhymed!), he went straight towards Master Shifu, but not before knocking me out unconscious so I couldn't see what happened. And when I woke up, I knew that Shifu had been kidnapped, along with the Furious Five! And now…it's up to me to save them and bring that freak to justice! It's written all over my fist! See that? It HUNGERS for justice!"  
"Alrighty!" Shrek interrupted. "I guess you're in this with us. But when we get to his hideout, allow ME to do the talking."  
"That's it?" Po replied, confused. "You're not gonna…grind his bones to make your bread? Isn't that what ogres do?"  
"Oh… I know what: maybe I should decapitate an entire village and put their heads on a plate, grab a knife, cut open their spleen, and drink their fluids! Does that sound good to you?"  
"Eh…no it does not…"  
"For your information, there's a lot more to ogres than people think."  
"Example…?"  
"Example? Okay…um… Ogres are like onions…"  
"They stink?"  
"Yes… I mean no!"  
"Or they make you cry?"  
"No!"  
"Oh, you leave them out in the sun, they get all brown and start sprouting little white hairs?"  
"NO! Layers! Onions have layers! OGRES have layers! Onions have layers… You get it! We both have layers!"  
"Oh…you both have layers. You know, some people don't like onions… CAKES! Everybody loves cakes! Cakes have layers, right?"  
"I don't care…what everyone likes… Ogres are not like cakes…"  
"You know what everyone else likes? Parfaits! Have you ever met a person and said 'Hey! Let's go get some parfaits!' Parfaits are delicious!"  
"NO! You dead, irritating beast of burden! Ogres are like onions! End of story! Bye-bye! See you later…"  
It seemed that things may move smoothly for them, and things may not. But for now, let us draw our attention to the asylum that Nick Wilde had mentioned previously. Located at an abandoned exterior known as Bullet Beach, the asylum stood, carrying the many prisoners that Needles had captured before putting his plan into action. This was merely phase one of his scheme; phase two was to become worse than the first part.  
Inside the asylum, three cells were in plain sight to the villain behind this horrible scheme. And in his hands, he held a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached: a chart of all his prisoners according to the cells they were confined in. Needles inspected them carefully:  
No. 1: Fiona and her three children, Donkey, and Puss in Boots No. 2: Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, and Master Shifu No. 3: Olive Oyl, Sweet Pea, Wimpy, Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye Each and every prisoner watched as the horrifying figure of the murderous clown walked up and down the hall, observing the nervous faces of those he had taken captive. But at the entrance of the room stood the merciless Bluto, completely still and awaiting further orders. Even he knew that these cells were made of the strongest iron that no one would ever have the strength to destroy. And the fourth wall was a force-field that no one dared to touch, as they knew it would result in an unpleasant state of pain.  
"So far, everything is going as planned…" Needles spoke up as he approached Bluto with his chart. "Now all we need do is wait for the big ogre to come and attempt a rescue mission. And once we have HIM in chains, we'll extract his blood and inject it into these prisoners to transform them into power-mad ogres. All they'll want to do is fight…and destroy. The end result would be rather satisfying to me: a world full of monsters that create a world of chaos."  
Bluto growled in response. "Popeye won't be needing his spinach anymore. I'LL be taking it all for myself, if I ever want to be as powerful as him…maybe even stronger…"  
"You can have all the spinach you want once our plan is fulfilled. Though we will still be holding these people at bay, we shall have them executed the next day. I already plan to do that with that Hopps character; we recently went through the interrogation phase with her. So far, she is not saying anything about where that other asylum is, the one where certain Zootopia citizens were injected with that strong potion. I would've loved to take that and bring it here to add to the ogre blood; we would have savage ogres!"  
"Hold it! You've already said enough! We should wait here until the ogre reaches us."  
"Well, perhaps I said too much. I better have everything ready the next day. I must not have ANYONE else—not even Ratchet—spoil the fun for me! Let's face it, boys and girls: a man has to have his priorities. Everything must be…perfect…"  
Then Needles turned to his prisoners and called to them loud enough: "If you have any last requests, say them now!"  
"I have one!" Wimpy replied as he waved his hand to grab the villain's attention. "I will gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today."  
Needles called one of his clown servants to hand him their dinner for that night: a hamburger with onions, pickles, ketchup, and mustard.  
(Say…isn't that what I usually get at McDonald's? But for mine, I like it with bacon.)  
"Enjoy it as much as you can…" Needles said as he temporarily shut off the force-field and handed Wimpy the burger. "It's all you'll get before tomorrow."  
"I never thought I'd see the day when I would have my last hamburger…" Wimpy sighed as he took a bite.

After about fifteen minutes of train travel, Shrek and the other three noticed that they were approaching a boat dock that was not at all occupied. Suddenly they heard a sudden ringing noise coming from one of their pockets, just as the train stopped in that particular location.  
"Is someone's phone ringing?" Nick spoke, startled at the alarming sound.  
"Sorry…" Ratchet replied as he pulled a device out of his right pocket. "This little trusty tracker of mine can detect where a villain's presence is. And boy did it take me so long to finish! But back to now, we're getting ever so closer to where Needles is hiding."  
"He's hiding in a boat?" Po guessed as he looked ahead of himself.  
"No, it's that we must travel by boat to get to his hideout. Nick, did you say something about your partner being kept at an asylum?"  
"Indeed I did," Nick answered Ratchet's question. "Isn't it a fitting domain for that madman?"  
"Then we are correct. I remember the first time when Needles joined forces with Dr. Eggman, and they both built an asylum that held innocent people as captives. It sounds like he's at it again!"  
(Remember that awesome first time that Sonic and Ratchet teamed up to demolish those evil forces? If you don't, you can read it in "PlayStation All-Stars X Super Sonic Squad".)  
As he departed from the train and walked towards the dock, Shrek thought silently and deeply: "Hang on, Fiona! I'm coming for you! That freak will see one angry ogre giving them what they deserve!"  
But the four began to notice that, as they reached closer to the nearest boat, they saw a human figure preparing to drift away with it and leave it unanchored. The closer they got, the more they could hear him sing:  
"I'm Popeye the sailor man Popeye the sailor man I'm strong to the finish, 'cause I eats me spinach I'm Popeye the sailor man"

He ended it with two toots from his pipe, sounding like a steamboat, as smoke rose from it. He turned to see the four new companions, preparing to come aboard and join him in this adventure he had started. "Whoa!" he started in his gruff voice. "I reckon ya's be traveleners as well, I reckon…"  
"You heading anywhere in particular?" Nick replied as he climbed aboard.  
"Me swee' pea an' the lil' swee' pea are in captivitivity, an' I must find 'em!"  
"We're heading to the same place, pal," Shrek said, even as he comprehended what Popeye said in his own words. "I guess you're the one sailing us there. But we don't have all day."  
Popeye's pipe rolled in his mouth quickly, then he responded: "Then ya's all's stand back! For Popeye the sailor is about to does his woik once again!" As he sounded out his strange laugh, he pulled the boat's anchor right out of the sea and, while it was in midair, punched it hard. It resulted in raining cutting knives, falling onto the deck as Popeye's right hand fingered his pipe. Luckily, no one got cut from the falling knives due to the heroic sailor's precision and skill.  
The boat sailed off to Bullet Beach, where the villainous Needles was waiting not for five but only one new victim of his that would dare come to him: Shrek.

Night began to take place at the asylum. The man named J. Wellington Wimpy finished his hamburger and soon became bushed, exhausted and filled with fear. Would Popeye the sailor ever come to rescue him and the girl Olive Oyl? Or would Needles succeed in his plan, proving himself as the best killer in the world?  
And speaking of the devilish fiend, Needles walked by each prison cell one last time to give them the "lights-out" signal. But once he came across where Shifu and the Furious Five were kept, something caught his eye: he found Tigress standing right in front of the force-field, acting as if she attempted to intimidate the villain.  
"Don't look at me like that," Needles spoke to her. "But if you're so intent on tearing me to shreds, you would make a worthy adversary of mine."  
"I don't intend on merely challenging you…" Tigress replied as her fangs reflected the fire atop Needles' bald head. "With the mastery of kung fu—and with full force—I'd like to see your demise, you demon."  
"Shut up and bleed, pussy cat! I've got proof that no one could ever take me down into a grave! NO ONE can kill me!"  
"And what must you prove to show it?"  
Tigress' fury did not scare the red-eyed clown; it was Needles' turn to show her his power. With his power, he casted an illusion upon her, putting her into a different reality that looked too real. Tigress was unharmed on the outside, but she could not escape the torment that had entered her mind. She saw the murderer reaching for her neck, then felt like he was choking her so hard.  
"I'VE KILLED TOUGHER THAN YOU!" screamed the evil one as he drew out two slicing knives. The vision continued as Needles began to jab the knives into Tigress, one after the other. Finally, after ten seconds of the unescapable horror, the illusion ended, resulting in the fiendish one pushing Tigress to the floor. Though she survived the massacre upon her, she still felt excruciating pain inside of her.  
(Say! Did you see that pair words that look familiar? Only fans of Adema would know what I mean.)  
"You coward!" Needles hissed as he walked away. "I am correct! You are now afraid of me! Boys and girls, I am one big bad clown you should never mess with!"

"Land ho!" Popeye shouted as the ship approached Bullet Beach. The skies grew darker as the gang approached land even further.  
One good look at the asylum put a joke into Shrek's head. He then spoke it out loud: "Sure it's big enough, but where's the location?" He laughed hysterically at his own jest as he hopped off the boat. Though they were getting closer to their destination, there was still a lot of walking to do to reach the asylum.  
As they walked even further, things started to get a bit edgy for the gang. Everyone began to grow thirsty, but Popeye did not mind. He started muttering to himself about whatever came to mind:  
"Ya' know, they should really put a boardwalk on this beach. That'll make things go smoother."  
No one cared.  
"If I had some bread, I'd make myself a san'wich… if I had a witch…"  
Still no one cared.  
"I really don't want to hear these guys squawking anyone," Shrek thought as he pressed on. "All I can think about right now is Fiona and the kids. I must bring them back to me!"

Meanwhile, inside the asylum, the sluggish Bluto approached Needles with the news that five creatures have come to the beach.  
"FIVE?" Needles exclaimed in reply. "But that's impossible! I only counted on the OGRE to come…ALONE! We better prepare the guards… You and the army will distract the other four while I battle face-to-face with the ogre. I won't be interested in the others…unless one of the be who I think it is… I can smell him from here…"  
The thought of Ratchet entered the clown's mind, arousing his anger like it had never awakened before. "If he dares show up…" he thought, "…I'll make short work of him and make him wish he was never born! He needs to be gutted…so that Pupuru will be my main target from then on. But—first things first—Shrek is my priority for now."  
"Look!" cried a voice right behind him. "It's him!"  
Needles turned to see that Nick had spoken behind him, and that he and three others were brought along with Shrek on this journey. The villain's blood boiled even more when he saw that Ratchet was there among them.  
"Why did you bring HIM with you?!" Needles spoke to Shrek in frustration. "You know that he and I have business we haven't settled yet…with ME as the winner!"  
"Like I said…" Shrek replied, "…ogres have layers. And THIS ogre doesn't want to go alone! Let's wreck 'em!"  
Enraged, Needles called his clown troopers to attack the other four as he marched straight up to Shrek. Drawing his machete, he hurled himself at the big ogre, attempting to slice him. But Shrek's big hands grabbed at Needles' face, then hurled him aside; Shrek wanted to find the control panel that operated the force-fields. He did not need Needles as a distraction for the moment, not when he had a family to save.  
Nick had an idea as to where the controls were; he slipped into the next room where he not only found the thing he needed, but he also found where Judy Hopps was kept this whole time. "Well how about that…" Nick thought sarcastically. "I did the job while Carrots took a nap. I want this clown, and I want him BAD!"  
Popeye had a situation of his own that he needed to handle. Bluto noticed that the force-fields have been shut down, so it gave the prisoners the opportunity to make a run for it. But the big brute scooped Sweet Pea off the floor before he could reach the exit with the others. "Come and get me!" Bluto roared as he held poor Sweet Pea in his palm. "Or this little one gets it!"  
Popeye could not bear such a sight. He gasped as he thrust his body forward like a catapult, as he shouted: "SWEET PEA!" He grabbed Bluto and took him down with him underground; Sweet Pea was then safe to leave the room unharmed as he reunited with Olive and Wimpy. The next thing everyone saw was a fist emerging from the floor, and a huge figure being flung out back onto the surface.  
"It's about time I did something…" Ratchet thought as he watched Popeye's battle with Bluto. "I see the sailor dropped his spinach can in the impact. I better return it to him; he MUST unleash his true power!"  
Ratchet knew that his Omniwrench contained a magnetic power that attracted bolts to him. He thought that it might work the same way with a tin can of spinach. He struggled to aim his wrench right at the can, but there were too many clown troopers crowding him. Ratchet had to give them each a hard knock on the head with his trusty tool, toppling them to the floor. And then—at last—he summoned the can to him, then he tossed it back to its rightful owner.  
"You might be needing this!" Ratchet called as he hurled the spinach can back to Popeye.  
"Garsh!" Popeye muttered as he opened the can. "Thank you very much!" Then, with one big gulp, he ate the spinach. In the eyes of his opponent Bluto, it meant dread and bad luck because it was the very thing that made this brave sailor stronger than ever; it was his strength and energy.  
Popeye felt his muscles grow as his strength increased a thousandfold. For his super-strong move, he twisted his right arm until it could go no further; then he let his arm unwind itself towards the brute. Bluto recognized this doing as the "Twister-Fister Punch", and the effect went just as perfect.  
Suddenly, a cloud of smoke burst from Popeye's punch, as another side-effect from the spinach's power. And when the smoke cleared, everyone saw Wimpy sitting at a table while holding a restaurant menu. And in front of the table stood Popeye, holding a giant round platter with its lid on. Wimpy spoke: "I will gladly pay you Tuesday for a hamburger today."  
Popeye laughed as he revealed what was underneath the lid: a giant hamburger.  
"MISS OLIVITA!" Wimpy exclaimed as he dove forward to gobble up the burger. And within six giant bites, he was full, but not before burping out Bluto.  
As for Po, those clown troopers were no match for his kung fu abilities, as he was a master at them. Beside him was Master Shifu and the Furious Five, giving it what they have as well. But who would be more satisfied to see Po than Shifu, like someone reuniting with his family for a long time.  
"You've really done well again, Po!" Shifu exclaimed as they fought on. "I'll see that you get rewarded for this."  
"Please, Shifu…" Po replied, as his right fist reached aside to punch another face. "I'm already rewarded…with ACTION!"  
Needles could not believe his eyes; his whole plan was falling apart right where he stood, and he was not able to stop it. And every time he saw Ratchet, his blood boiled again as his anger rose to great heights. The Lombax felt the same way towards his worst enemy, that hideous clown who would never die.  
"I was hoping that my vacation would not involve you," Ratchet exclaimed as he pointed his wrench at Needles.  
"Well, it's gonna HAVE to!" Needles retorted in reply. "Before coming here, I used my wonderful Tower Tooth to sabotage Pupuru and her new friends. And from the looks of things, I say it worked out perfectly!"  
"You WHAT?! Oh no…Pupuru!" Filled with fear that seemed impossible to break, Ratchet ran right out of the asylum without anyone else seeing him make his leave.  
(Now Ratchet returns to Los Angeles, using the power of his trusty Time Cube. What Needles meant was that he used Tower Tooth to battle Pupuru, Jin Kazama, and Cousin Eddy, as we know happens during this time.)  
However, there was one in particular who caught sight of him; Shrek noticed Ratchet's escape, at first irritated that he was abandoning them. But then his mind began to draw a possible reason for this: "Wherever he's heading, it must be for something very important. I saw his face—something is not right with him… But I'll let him go; he must be worried about someone."  
"Ratchet may have escaped me…" Needles thought as he brought himself closer to Shrek, "…but that may mean he's heading straight to Pupuru! And if he finds her and Jin alive, then I will have failed that, as well as THIS mission!"  
Shrek's huge figure stood over the nervous clown, though the villain pretended to not be intimidated by the bitter taste of defeat. "So, little fella…" Shrek taunted, "…you better tell me the truth right now… Are you scared?"  
"Don't make me look like an idiot!" Needles retorted in reply. "I'm not afraid of you! I've killed stronger and tougher than the likes of you!"  
"But I see you're sweating. I guess you'll be needing the 'screaming therapy'."  
For a moment, everything fell silent. The battle calmed itself down to no fists ready, but all eyes upon the ogre and his newest victim. After four seconds have gone by, Shrek opened his mouth and let out an ear-piercing: "RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"  
Needles and his clown troopers began to scream in complete fear at this feat of the ogre. Sweat ran down their faces as they cringed with their faces, looking away from the sight that was horrible in front of their eyes. Even Needles felt the same way, knowing that his victory was stolen from him—but this time, it was not because of Ratchet.  
After Shrek stopped roaring, the clown troopers began to lower their screams until they finally realized that the big ogre was done instilling fear into their hearts. They fell silent, their hearts beating wildly as Shrek performed the final part of his deed. He leaned over and whispered: "This is the part where you run away…"  
The clowns fled and deserted the asylum, along with Needles himself. As he made his escape, raging thoughts of hatred raced through his mind: "I'm finished with him! I'd take Ratchet any day, but that ogre took the 'biggest slice of cake'! I'm going back to my REAL killing grounds, where I'll stop Ratchet in yet another adventure he could dare dream up! I promise him that! I will have his head in my ice box! He shall fear me!"  
After the ordeal was settled, Popeye agreed to sail his friends back to their rightful homes. It was not easy saying good-bye to the ones who accompanied him on his journey to rescue his closest friends. But at that same time, a feeling of cheer and joy engulfed his heart due to his victory over his rival Bluto once again.  
"Oh, Popeye!" Olive exclaimed with joy as she embraced the sailor in her long arms. "You're going to sing for me, right?"  
"How can I ever forget?" Popeye muttered, followed along with a chuckle. Then, standing tall upon the deck of his boat, he sang in his gruff voice:  
"The clown freak is finished, 'cause I ate me spinach I'm Popeye the sailor man!" (Toot! Toot!)

Well, that's that! Sorry it took so long to complete this. I had so much work to catch up on, especially college work. But now that this is finished, I may now return to the pages of the PlayStation All-Stars series! The next story plot will blow your mind to bits. But will your mind bend and twist to deal with the horror element? Don't let it bend so much that it snaps in two, or you'll be needing…eh…a hospital? I'm out of things to say.  
Special thanks to Forrest Eaton, Sofie Spangenberg, and Alyssa Mireles. 


End file.
